


Dollhouse

by HappyKonny



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Criminal, Robbie's past, child Robbie, those three are for Robbie's family, young Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Robbie's family is picture perfect. A beautiful woman with a busy job outside of town, her handsome and rich husband, always at work, the oldest son who is the pride of the family and the youngest son, Robbie, who has to live up to the name. But what does it mean to "live up" to his family's name? To be a true "Rotten"? A peek behind the curtains reveals what is going on in the live of young Robbie Rotten.





	

Robbie was sitting in his room, on the windowsill to be precise, looking outside. He could see the other kids playing outside, happy and without a care in the world. He even saw the hero, what was his name? Íþró... Íþróttaálfurinn. Yes, that was it. Robbie was glad he was so good with languages and liked to learn. Not to mention that he had traveled to many places in the world with his family.  
Most of the other kids just called the hero Íþró or Nine, the latter because that was the number on the hero's clothes. No one really questioned what the nine on his outfit meant, but no one really cared about it anyways. Robbie was curious about it, but didn't really care to know or not.

Robbie saw the hero look around, looking towards Robbie's home. _Please don't let him see through the curtains, please not_. But he spotted Robbie, smiling at him and waving. Robbie forced himself to smile back and wave too. He could see the man talk to the kids, before running off. _He's coming here, I know it_. The child slid off and landed on his feet, hurrying to his door. He listened if he heard something outside, relieved when it was quiet, before he opened the door and hurried downstairs.

Robbie reached the door just in time for Íþró to knock in it. He opened the door, smiling at the hero like he always did. _Hide away, don't let them know_.  
"Hello Robbie! Why don't you come out and play with us?", Íþró asked, the ever present smile on his face, blue eyes sparkling innocently like always. Robbie never interacted much with him, not having the time or hiding away at home.

"I can't", Robbie replied, really a bit sad that he couldn't. He'd like to go outside and play, but he really shouldn't leave his home. He'd get in trouble.

"Really? Maybe I could ask your parents to let you come out!", Íþró suggested, wondering why Robbie's parents never let him play outside, or so very rarely. He couldn't remember the last time they had played together! Didn't Robbie also have a brother? He never saw him either..

"N-no, it's alright! Dad is, uhm, busy with work. And mom is taking a nap, she had a hard day today!", Robbie was straight up lying, but it was convincing enough. His dad really did work much and usually the whole day, often not being home due to it as well. And his mom... well, she was out of town very often, so that could pass as her going to work, right?

"That's too bad", Íþró looked sad, he really wanted to play with Robbie and the other kids together! Robbie surely would like to meet the others again as well, he never gets to see them much after all. Maybe he should come back later this day then, or tomorrow. Hopefully he could talk with Robbie's parents then.

"I'll be going then.. See you soon, Robbie?", Íþró hoped he could see Robbie again soon. He liked the kid, though he was shy and didn't get outside much.  
"See you soon!", Robbie smiled and nodded, watching Íþró leave before closing the door. He sighed, his smile immediately fading away, and he leaned against the door. He could never tell anyone. _Picture perfect, let them be blinded_.

He pushed himself of the wall and started walking towards where he knew his mother was. Passing a picture of his family on the wall, he hesitated to look at it. _The perfect family_. He shuddered, knowing all those smiles were fake, continuing his walk.

"Mom?", he called softly, looking inside the room. He saw his mother laying on one of the couches, asleep. One arm hang off the couch and loosely held onto a bottle that stood on the ground. Robbie approached her quietly.

"Please, wake up..", he muttered. He stood a few steps away, knowing his mother wouldn't hear him, wouldn't wake up. "Do you know what dad is doing?..", he asked, voice quiet. "He's with another woman, mom..". His tone was sad, he wanted his family to be like they pretended it to be. _Perfect._ "An- and Glanni... you know what he does?...", Robbie knew his brother did many illegal things, so he stayed away from him if he could.

Robbie sniffed and rubbed his eyes, turning away and going back to his room. He felt like this picture perfect family was destroying him too. He wanted to be like everyone, but he'd never be, would he?

**oo**

Íþró came again. Of course he'd come again, he wanted to talk with Robbie's parents and get him to get outside more! So of course he came by again. But Robbie had seen him approach long before he arrived, so of course Robbie had told his family. They needed to be perfect, like they always pretended to be. _Dress up nicely and smile._ Robbie felt like a doll.

They sat together, the four of them. Glanni was missing, he wasn't home. He usually wasn't, he'd surely move away to live somewhere else soon. Robbie had overheard him talking to someone on the phone about it before.

Looking up to his parents while they talked, he could see their smiles. So fake, like they always were. But Íþró never notices, he always just smiles happily back, glad to get to talk to them. Robbie was allowed to go outside, as long as Íþró came to get him and bring him back home safely before dark. It made Robbie happy, but also concerned. He wanted to keep an eye out for his family, if he was honest. Wanted to know what was going on. _He saw things that nobody else sees_.

When Íþró got up, Robbie's father going with him to walk him to the door, Robbie subtly watched his mom. Pulling out a flask, drinking. He knew why she did it, to forget her husband's infidelity. He let his gaze fall to the ground. Excusing himself, he got off the couch and wandered back to his room. No one in his family ever listened to him. When he tried to stop his father from going with another woman. Stop his mom from drinking. Stop his brother from doing something bad. No one ever listened.

It hurt Robbie. He wanted the best for his family, he wanted to have a happy family. It didn't need to be perfect, just... happy. _We're already happy. Be a good boy and pose with your brother for the picture_.

**oooo**

It started out as little pranks. Just something to have fun with. He got bored so easily at home, he picked up hobbies. Tinkering and building little machines, it was the only thing he liked doing at home, alone. And with some mischievous kids, he learned to prank people. He never really _hurt_ anyone, he just teased them and tricked them.

When his pranks and tricks went further and further, Íþró talked with him about it. But Robbie had fun! So he continued to do what he liked doing, picking up another new hobby: sewing. The little kids easily fell for tricks that involved costumes, and Robbie was used to dressing up. So why not involve dressing up into his plans? They were like disguises, and the young teen he was now, he loved it.

His brother had moved away, but Robbie didn't care nor mind. He never had interacted much with him and had learned to live without him. Or with his mother, or father. He lived on his own mostly, just with the presence of two other people occasionally.

Robbie stayed inside more and more, disliking to play and do sports, being involved in activity. He liked it dark, and cold. Building machines and planning schemes. He started to hinder the other kids to have fun, so that they'd stay inside and be lazy. Be quiet.

He didn't listen to Íþró. He _hated_ Íþró. If the hero hadn't been so naive all the time, he would've known what was going on in Robbie's life. _If he would've looked through the curtains_...  
Robbie wanted him gone. His plans got elaborated, he wanted to get Íþró out of town and never come back. Let the kids stay inside and let them be quiet, staying out of trouble, so no hero was needed.

Robbie knew he lived up to his family name. Rotten. He was just as flawed as his alcoholic mother, his cheating father and his criminal brother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can guess this is again inspired by a song by Melanie Martinez, right? "Dollhouse".  
> I just really like her songs and they're good for writing fics xD  
> And since I didn't feel like writing for any other fic I have, I decided to write something new.  
> So yeah, thanks for reading!


End file.
